fairy_tail_fandomfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tetsuya dragneel
Anna "je ne vous les ni êtres un dieu ni même ni roi! mais je le suis maintenant.alors je protégerai les monde! tetsuya a son oncle tetsuya est né de la reine maria dragneel d’Albion et du héro Gabriel di le champion des dieux . il est le père de natsu et zeref. tetsuya n'apparaît que très loin dans le mangas mais il devient vite un personnage très important respecté et adoré de ses allier(de par sa gentils et sa bonté) et craint et respecté de ses ennemi (de part sa force et sa clémence) . tetsuya est l'homme (le dieu,le démon, le dragon etc....) le plus puissant ayant jamais existé il est le fondateur des knight of hope malgré son incroyable destin et ses origine noble tetsuya a grandi dans un petit village. History "L’Être suprême arrive. L’Être qui surpassera toute chose i comprit moi .Son âme ,naîtra de Lumière et Obscurité, il commandera toute la création et donnera aux hommes et aux femmes leur salut. Car il est le sauveur , et His est la Fureur.Lui se lui surpassera même les dieu.il aura une force et une intelligence qui fera trembler les dieux et tous se qui seront ses ennemi, ramènera l’espoir a ces allier . le Ciel, l'enfer et tous la création sera à lui, s'il le souhaite.Rien ne le surpassera rien ne lui sera impossible .Un dieu parmi les hommes, il deviendra. Un homme,un dieu, un dragon, un démon, un ange, il sera tous et régnera sur tous. L'infini il domine sans peine. Il purifiera le monde.Il trouvera l’œuf du dragon de feu et deviendra son frère . Rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Le monde lui appartient, et Heureux seront se qui ;Pour y vivre. Le roi des rois,le dieu des dieux,il pourra vaincre le monde entier, Et même les dieux n'oseront pas s'entendre sur sont chemin. Il réunira a ses coté les 11 être et en fera a ces coté les chevalier porteur d'espoir.La mort n'existe pas pour lui se nés qu'un petit repos.Qui provoquent la destruction massive. Il unifiera toute les espèce. C'est le sauveur Enfant Prophétie viendra pour nous sauver tous. Il est le sauveur de ce monde." La prophétie du père de touts les dieux sur tetsuya DIX-MILLES ans avant la naissance de tetsuya le père de tout les dieu profetisa la naissance d'un garçon qui le surpasserait même et sauverait le monde puis il mourut les dieu sachant que la puissance de leur père était infinis se sont mis a cherché cette enfant.Au filel du temps la prophétisé fut oublié.jusqu'aux jour ou la princesse maria et le champion des dieux tombèrent amoureux. Donnant naissance tetsuya accomplissant sans le savoirs la professi la rencontre un jour la princesse maria dragneel décida de se promenais dans la campagne; après un certain temps elle senti une odeur de sang suivant cette odeur elle vus un homme blésé et inconscient ; après l'avoir guéri l'homme se révéla être le héro légendaire Gabriel ,l'amour entre les deux fut instantané ; 3 ans plus-tar maria dit a sont peuple qu'elle attendais un enfant. La chute d’Albion 1 jour avent la naissance de tetsuya, Light fullbuster l’invincible chevalier des plaine trahi le serment de sa famille,sachant que malgré ses grand pouvoir il ne pourrait pas vaincre le roi ; il fit un pacte avec lucifer (il échange sa sœur contre un grand pouvoir) avec lui il vainquis le roi puis il parti s'enbrandre a maria . mais grâce aux sacrifices de l'un des archée et a l'intelligence du philosophe royal elle peut s'echappé maria ordonna au dernier noble et chevalier de fuir avec elle. s'est dans la vallée des rose argenté quelle fut rejoint par Gabriel et donna naissance a son bébé quelle nomma tetsuya ( Flèche de la philosophie) ''en l'honneur de l’archée et du philosophe.ils partir alors élevé leur fils dans un petit village. '''l'enfance or du commun' ils s'installé au village céleste . tetsuya grandit avec une force et une intelligence naturel or norme( il commença a parlé et a marché a l'age de 1 ans, il libéra sont noyaux magie des l'age de 4 ans .sa mère fut extrêmement fier de sont fils et de sa capacité a se faire des amis.a l'age de 7 ans il trouva un œuf rouge.tout le village l'aida jusqu'à l'éclosion , à la surprise général s'est un bébé dragon qui en sorti pendant que les gent fuis tetsuya resta et parla avec le dragon. tetsuya et le dragon devena comme des frère ; il le nomma igneel , a grandir avec un dragon tetsuya développant la magie anti dragon feu et fut ainsi le premier et dernier dragon slayer de génération 0.Selon le manga, vers l'âge de 14 ans tetsuya était considéré comme l'incarnation d'un dieu, de par sa force et sa bonté. le début de l'aventure Apparence très jeune tetsuya avait une grand ressemblance avec natsu. vert l'age de dix-huit l'apparence de tetsuya change au point ou seul sa mère et ses amis puisse le connaitre(suite a son a sentions),ses cheveux devient plus longs et semble plus Server ( en apparence) et plus sage ,se n'est que quand son a sentions se termine que ses cheveux devient fourchue, il est comme considéré tres beauté et est notée par beaucoup de personnes à travers le monde; certain déclarent qu'il est l' homme plus beaux monde.charment un inconsciente tôt ou tars toutes celle qu'il croise de par sont physique , sont mentale et sa bonté sans borne sous sa forme divin il ses vêtement vire aux blanc un collier en forme de croix ses cheveux deviens de nouveau lisse et couvre son œil droit et ses yeux devient d'un bleu profond , des aile blanche lui pousse et est entouré d'une aura blanche divine. sous sa forme démoniaque il ses vêtement vire aux noir et un collier en forme d'étoile ses cheveux devient de nouveau lisse et couvre son œil gauche et ses yeux devient d'un rouge profond; des aile noir lui pousse et est entouré d'une aura noir démoniaque. sous sa forme ultime il porte une armure blanche et noir ; des aile d'or lui pousse et est entouré d'une aura d'aura d'or qui impose le respect et la crainte . Personnalité "'' s' est pur génie ; un pur grand gamin et surtout un mari et un père incroyable'' " tetsuya un coeur d'un d'une pureté sans égal , un amour du combat incroyable et il possède une soif extrême d'aventure rappelant natsu et igneel ,Malgré sa passion pour le combat, il refuse généralement de combattre une personne qu'il ne considère pas personnellement comme étant un ennemi, préférant, soit lui parler, soit éviter la confrontation. . il était l'un des hommes le plus aimés qui est existé , Quand il devient roi il fut considéré comme le plus grand roi de tout les temps. il est considéré par sont peuple comme parfait( ce qui n'est pas bien loin de la vérité). sont Intuition et sont incroyable Volonté lui on permit de se sortir de situation difficile . il possède une intelligence au niveau du génie, une mémoire / rappel parfait, et une capacité illimitée pour l'apprentissage. Il a été en mesure de rassembler les événements et de déduire une conclusion logique et correcte avec une relative facilité, par exemple quand il a compris la réel identité de bran ( Lucifer).Il possède un niveau illimité de compétence intellectuelle (mémoire, calcul, apprentissage, créativité, QI, etc.)et cognitive(observation, déduction, analyse tactique, multitâche, combat, mouvement, etc.) qui est du plus haut niveau existant, Essentiellement un IQ illimité et une capacité intellectuelle. il possède une capacité de stockage d'informations illimitée, il est capable d'effectuer des fonctions mentales infinies et de multiples fonctions physiques à la fois sans stress , difficulté et perte de concentration sur l'un d'entre eux.il peut instantanément se rappelées informations spécifique avec une vitesse incroyable et une précision parfaite.Il est capable de stocker tout ce qu'il éprouve et de le récupérer immédiatement sans la pause humaine typique pour la pensée.La rapidité de ses pensées augmente sa capacité analytique afin qu'il puisse prendre des décisions éclairées sur son environnement et créer des scénarios complexes à haute vitesse.En tant que tel, tetsuya est capable de suivre la probabilité d'un événement en assemblant les données stockées.tetsuya peut exécuter plusieurs tâches en même temps en allouant une partition de son cerveau à chaque tâche Il est capable de comprendre, d'utiliser et de dupliquer toute connaissance / compétence après avoir observé ou y être exposé une seule fois. Il possède un esprit et des instincts qui peuvent traiter le monde de la manière la plus avancée et la plus efficace Il est capable de trouver des solutions à tous les types de problèmes qui font face à la civilisation, à la nature, etc...en utilisant à la fois le sens et les stratégies logiques et illogiques. Il possède une vitalité sans fin, la virilité, le sens de l'humour, la volonté et la volonté de vivre, il ne s'ennuie jamais de la vie, ne ressent pas de culpabilité ni de regret, et se rétablit très vite de la peur et de la douleur, comme il l'a montré, il vit la vie au maximum, peu importe comment Beaucoup de temps est passé, combien de souffrance il a vu, ou dans quel monde il vit, il fait toujours le meilleur de sa situation, Il voit le monde de façon optimiste et il est vu en train de sourire, sauf lors des combats où il est obligé d’utiliser toutes ses capacités,Cette intelligence s'élargit également à son leadership exceptionnel et à son adaptabilité. Son charme, son charisme et son éloquence accablantes lui permettent d'attirer toutes sortes d'êtres que ce soit humain ange dragon démons, d'ennemis et de personnes pour travailler ensemble, le suivre ou faire des amis Il possède également des compétences tactiques exceptionnelles, politiques, diplomatiques, juridiques, commerciales, militaires, d'observation, déductives, analytiques, calculatrices et économiques. Ces compétences lui permettent de naturellement attirer, rassembler, produire et contrôler toutes les ressources, ainsi lui permettre de les utiliser intuitivement au meilleur niveau possible pour atteindre son objectif, ce qui lui permet de réussir dans n'importe quelle situation ( Des batailles gagnantes, régissant son empire)Une autre caractéristique dominante de tetsuya est sa nature humble : il ne se vante pas de ses victoires contre des adversaires puissants,il ne se considaire pas comme étant parfait Pourtant personne ne l'a jamais vraiment vaincu (bien que il revient grievement bléssé de sertail de ses comba) et est considé contel par tous .malgré sa il agit sauvent de manière enfantine rappelant natsu Statistique ( forme ultime) Rang : dieu des dieu Puissance d'attaque : Omniverse level Puissance défensive : Omniverse level niveau de magi: 'infini '''maitrise magi:'Omniverse level '''Vitesse : Incommensurable Force de frappe : À l'échelle de Plusieurs Univers | Multi-'Universe level' Résistance : '''Omniverse level '''Endurance : Infinie | Infinite Intelligence : Omniverse level Faiblesse: '''Aucune | '''None pouvoir et habilité "ni t il donc aucune limite a ton pouvoir!?dragneel !!! " eye tetsuya: '''grâce a son sans de l'observation incroyable et son intelligence monstrueuse tetsuya prédire les mouvement de sont adversaire. '''eye démoniaque: quand tetsuya est sous sa forme démoniaque ses yeux change et Evolution .Le niveau 1 lui permet de voir des âmes piégées dans des démons. Le niveau 2 a radicalement changé ce qui lui permet de repérer un démon. Le niveau 3 est devenu plus puissant , lui permet de voir les point de mort, les peur et de contrôlé les démon moin fort. corps démoniaque: '''quand tetsuya est sous sa forme démoniaque il gagne de nouvel capacités tel que: il peut faire venir et controlé des spectres du monde souterrain au monde vivant, il possède une aura non-vie qui fait mal les âmes directement.le pouvoir ultime de sa forme démoniaque de tetsuya . Il crée un tourbillon noir massif contre l'ennemi, qui lamine fatalement le corps en rotations opposées. '''Forme démoniaque: eye divin: quand tetsuya est sous sa forme divin ses yeux change. Evolution le niveau 1 lui permet de voir l'aura et la personnalité d'une personne. Le niveau 2 a radicalement changé ce qui lui permet de guérir ses allier . Le niveau 3 est devenu plus puissant , lui permet de voir les point de vie et de donné la vie a des objet inanimé. corps divin: '''quand tetsuya est sous sa forme divin il gagne de nouvel capacités angéliques, y compris une attaque d'énergie extrêmement dévastatrice de ses yeux, réformant son bras coupé,créer un champ de force pour le protégé il peux le transformant en formes géométriques avant de libérer une puissante onde de choc et à la Dessus de son pouvoir, manifestant un halo. '''Forme Divin: kami:'''un des esprit de tetsuya représentant le yin et ses pouvoir divin. '''espace temps vortex: Avec un simple geste de main- d'œuvre , tetsuya ( sous sa forme ultime) crée un vortex de temps et d'espace capable de dissoudre et de désintégrer le corps de l'ennemi en particules quantiques (unités minimales de toute entité physique). yami: un des esprit de tetsuya représentant le yang et ses pouvoir démoniaque bahamut: '''un des esprit de tetsuya représentant sont humanité et ses pouvoir draconique '''intelligence or norme: '''tetsuya est d'une intelligence or norme il est capable de comprendre et d'analyser toute chose magie ou autre. '''Tacticien exceptionnel: '''il est capable concevoir et d' exécuter des stratégies avec une vitesse incroyable et la précision. Enfant, il était un brillant joueur d'échecs, surclassant tout adversaire qui a joué contre lui.Ils serait capable de guidé vert la victoire une armé de 100 homme contre une autre de 1000 tout en combattent. '''lame du néant '''est un sort qui fait appel à la puissant de sont utilisateur sous sa forme le plus pur .Tetsuya appellent l'énergie noire craquante qui prend à peu près la forme d'une épée dans ses mains . Pour cette raison, il peut être utilisé en combat rapproché. La force destructrice de la lame du néant est énorme. Son effet s'étend au plan astral , et aucun êtres ne peut le dévier, bien que certain êtres les plus forts aient des corps astraux trop grands pour être détruits d'un seul coup. Cela met également une énorme pression sur le lanceur de sorts; il nécessite une grande capacité de lancer, et le simple fait de garder le sort actif draine énormément la force du lanceur quand tetsuya perfectionna le sort il fut capable de le lancé sous forme d'Une vague noir et blanche s'abat sur la cible et la compresse, la détruisant presque à coup sûr.(A part lui seul Erza est capables d'utilise se or) Légions:' En tant que prince des ténèbres,prince de lumière et Roi d’Albion Tetsuya commande des légion d'êtres diverse.Il est dit que tetsuya inspire une fidélité sans borne a ses subordonné au point ou il serait tous prés a mourir pour lui même défier les dieux '''Vol' : Il est capable de survoler à haute vitesse* Téléportation: tetsuya peut se téléporter instantanément dans tous les endroit ou il est déjà allé télékinésie: Restauration: Comme il l'a montré après ses combats , il a le pouvoir de réparer toute forme de dommage collatéral, quelle que soit sa grandeur, au détriment d'une grande quantité, sinon de sa magie. Réflexes améliorés : tetsuya peut facilement et constamment observer et analyser tout ce qui se passe autour de lui sans manquer même les moindres détails. Il peut faire des déductions précises et réagir instantanément parfaitement. Cela se produit sans aucune contrainte mentale ou physique, tout le processus est naturel pour tetsuya Potentiel immense : La rapidité de progression de tetsuya est prodigieuse et son potentiel infini Puissance démoniaque immense :Tetsuya a un pouvoir démoniaque dépassant l'entendement. Force incommensurable:'''A l'age de 15 ans seulement il avait une force incroyable qui lui permet de soulever les débris tombants en pondérant des tonnes et sont souvent multipliés par lui-même; A l'age de 18 ans sa force crue de façon phénoménal au point ou on dit même qu'il a le pouvoir de détruire le monde à plusieurs reprises simplement par la force brute. '''Illusions: '''tetsuya peut créer des illusion si puissante et si réaliste qu'elle se mêle a la réalité et son presque impossible a détecté et a brisé,ses illusions sont capable d'affecté touts les sens,la perception du temps et de donné des Degas réel (psychologique).se qui i son prit pense même qu'en vérité il modifier la réalité. '''Immenses armes à base de lumière : Sous sa forme divin tetsuya est capable de former diverses armes et attaques de la lumière. La capacité de tetsuya à créer et à utiliser des armes de lumière est largement supérieure aux arc angel pouvoir caché: '''Apres chaque combat le pouvoir et les capacité des ennemi de tetsuya son absorbé en lui . mais étant humain il ne peut utilisé ses pouvoir. se n'est que quand il est dans sa forme ultime que ses pouvoir lui son accessible. '''La coalition des puissance opposé: '''Tetsuya a la capacité de faire combiné les énergie opposé pour déclenché des vague Energie '''Force Generation Immense Vitesse: Pendant la bataille contre Lucifer , tetsuya put se déplacer si vite que Lucifer ne put réagir. Résultant dans sa défaite totale. maître épéiste: tetsuya préfère le combat a main nu mais il est bien meilleur avec une épée.se qui est prouvé par sa maîtrise parfait d’Excalibur Endurance immense: il est capable de résister à des attaques puissantes sans une égratignure, même émergeant des pulsions magiques et des explosions qui détruirait complètement et facilement acnologia. king of all dragon:'tetsuya maîtrise toute les forme de magi anti-dragon dans leur forme ultime. '''king of all demon: '''il maîtrise toute les forme de magi anti-démon dans leur forme ultime. '''king of all god:'il maîtrise toute les forme de magi anti-dieu dans leur forme ultime. '''Power chaos: '''tetsuya peut créer, façonner et manipuler les forces chaotiques dans l'univers, lui permettant de manipuler la probabilité ou manipuler et même briser la réalité. Il est capables de changer, de muter, de détruire ou de manipuler n'importe quelle matière, espace / temps, êtres vivants, organisations ou esprits et esprits ainsi que de les contenir, afin qu'ils ne se propagent pas ou ne se propagent que de la manière désirée. '''all mage: '''tetsuya peut use de tout les magi excitant. grace a son intelligence or norme ( et parfois a son insouciance or norme) '''infinity power: quand il reçoit les pouvoir d'un dieux ; il entre en résonance avec lui détruisant sa forme humaine alors tatsuya a dépassé l'infini il devient alors omniscient omnipotent etc... et le rendant total invulnérable et imbattable. 'maître du combat a main nu: '''tetsuya ' '''a une maîtrise du combat a main nu incroyable au point qu'il peut enchaîné 47 victoire dans un monde sans magi '''renaissance: '''tetsuya peut ressuscité n importe qui (à l'exception de lui même) un nombre infini de fois. Activité récente